Attention! Mage noir méchant!
by Lilisu
Summary: Suite de Fumer tue...Pendant la guerre, Voldemort veut retrouver les trois ados qui ont fait de son jard...de sa vie un enfer végétal. A leurs risques et périls! Encore une connerie... Je crois que je n'écrirai plus que ça...Bouh.


Attention, mage noir méchant!

Ou comment démolir un plan savamment pensé par simple caprice...

"_Je sais que vous abritez le sorcier Harry Potter entre ces murs. Remettez-le moi ainsi que le r...Ron Weasley et Hermignio...Hermione Granger et mes forces et moi nous retirerons en laissant ce château intact..._"

Une heure plus tard...

-Harry, ne fais pas ça! Il va te tuer! s'écria Hermione en retenant son ami par le bras.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il nous en veut d'avoir démoli son jardin, expliqua Ron. En fait, c'est à cause de tes lapins, donc je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il nous en veut à tous les trois, mais...

Sa petite amie toute neuve le fusilla du regard.

-Bref! se reprit le rouquin. On y va tous ensemble ou personne n'y va, capisce? De toute façon, la coupe est en morceaux, il ne reste que le serpent à zigouiller et on pourra se battre contre lui. En espérant ne pas être tués dans la manœuvre...

-Ron, j'ai du mal à comprendre si tu es de notre côté ou pas...grogna Hermione.

-Ne venez pas? assena Harry. J'en ai marre de voir tous mes amis mourir. Je suis sûr que tu as compris pourquoi j'ai décidé d'y aller seul, Hermione.

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle acquiesçait.

-Hein? fit Ron de façon très intelligente. J'ai rien compris moi.

-Il reste deux Horcruxes en fait: Nagini et Harry.

-Quoi?

Ron avait vraiment l'air écœuré maintenant.

-Je t'expliquerai sur le chemin, ajouta Hermione.

Harry dut finalement s'incliner face à la véhémence de ses deux amis. Il les laissa faire ce que bon leur semblait et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Forêt interdite, cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Sur le chemin, ils purent enfin ouvrir le Vif d'Or laissé par Dumbledore et la tournèrent dans leur main chacun leur tour, souriant aux larmes en voyant des êtres chers et disparus. Puis Harry laissa tomber la Pierre de Résurrection et ils continuèrent leur avancée sous les chuchotements d'Hermione qui racontait à Ron les dernières nouvelles au sujet des Horcruxes.

-On est arrivés, fit Harry au bout d'un moment. Vous êtes prêts?

-Oui, soufflèrent les deux amoureux.

-Si vous avez l'occasion de fuir, faites-le.

-On reste avec toi jusqu'au bout, Harry.

-Mais vous commencez seulement à sortir ensemble...s'indigna Harry.

-Bah, fit Ron, fataliste, on mourra ensemble alors.

-Oh, Ron! s'exclama Hermione en l'engloutissant dans une étreinte amoureuse.

-Et c'est reparti, grogna Harry.

Il leur accorda cinq minutes, puis les traîna presque de force dans la clairière où les attendait Tonton Voldy. Heu, pardon, Voldemort. Le comportement de mes reviewers déteint sur moi...

-Je croyais qu'ils viendraient... faisait le mage noir un peu déçu de devoir se bouger lui-même pour faire la peau à trois adolescents. Je me suis trompé on dirait...

-Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, annonça tranquillement Harry. Vous êtes content? Barrez-vous de cette école alors!

-Harry Potter, fit doucement Voldemort en les fixant de ses yeux rouges. (Enfin un qui suit le script! Je vous jure...) Un moment, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez posé un lap... merde, je hais ces sales bêtes! Un mot avant de mourir?

-Oui, j'imagine qu'on a droit à un mot chacun, non? dans ce cas, le mien c'est "comment va votre jardin?" ironisa Harry.

-Le roux, il vous emmerde, ajouta Ron avec courage. En plus, les cheveux roux c'est signe de beauté.

-Vous voulez ma recette de thé? demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire. Il me semble que vous aviez aimé, non? He ben si vous me tuez, vous n'en aurez plus jamais!

Voldemort, la baguette en l'air (non, pas celle-là, l'autre, bande de perverses!), resta un instant figé, pensif.

-Après tout, la mort est trop douce après ce que vous m'avez fait subir...commenta-t-il.

-Hé! Vous avez tenté de me tuer depuis que je suis gosse!

-Vos malades ont assassiné mon frère!

-Et Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Dumbledore, Sirius...énuméra Hermione.

-On avait bien le droit de se venger! conclut Harry.

-Maître? ânonna Bellatrix en voyant son seigneur hésiter.

Voldemort avait l'air en pleine réflexions. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Quoique, parce que ces petites merdes en font un de ces boucans...pardon, je m'égare.

-_Incarcerem_, prononça Voldy, la baguette (magique) pointée sur les trois jeunes gens.

Aussitôt, des liens se resserrèrent autour d'eux, les empêchant de bouger. Les adolescents s'entreregardèrent, paniqués. Tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu!

-Je serais bien con de vous tuer maintenant! fit Voldemort, que cette vision emplissait d'aise. Après tout, j'apprécie à sa juste valeur mon papier peint Harry Potter, puis le roux est très doué avec la machine à laver. Mes draps n'ont jamais senti aussi bon! Quant à la demoiselle Sang de Bourbe, son thé ma foi fort relevé me manque beaucoup... Quel gâchis ce serait de vous tuer, mes chers enfants (pose de pédophile)!

Grimace dégoûtée sur tous les visages présents, sauf celui de Bella, parce que l'avis du maître compte avant tout!

-Mais vous êtes vraiment un vieux pervers en fait! s'insurgea Harry en se trémoussant pour se libérer.

-Vous...vous n'allez pas nous tuer? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Si Harry ne mourait pas, Voldy resterait immortel! Pas qu'elle veuille que son meilleur ami meure, mais...!

-Non. Vous serez plus utiles en tant que domestiques dans mon manoir...

-C'est pas vrai! fit Harry. Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait des années que vous cherchez à me tuer, et là que vous pouvez le faire, vous vous dégonflez!

Plan B: "traiter-Voldy-de-castré-pour-qu'il-se-fâche-et-le s-tue-tous-les-trois-et-paf-le- monde- magique-est-sauvé!"

-Poltron! Vous n'allez même pas jusqu'au bout de vos convictions! continua Hermione courageusement.

-'Spèce de poule mouillé, s'amusa Ron. Z'avez pas de couilles!

Voldemort crut bon de prouver à tout le monde qu'il avait des attributs masculins en soulevant sa robe de sorcier.

-Oh, merde, cachez-moi ça! Et mettez un slip! Il y a des enfants ici! se plaignit Harry pendant qu'Hermione fermait les yeux aussi fort que possible. Et des gens encore vierges!

-Comme toi, par exemple? demanda sournoisement Voldy en rabaissant enfin le tissu noir sur ses jambes maigrelettes.

-Ca vous regarde pas! De quoi j'me mêle!? Vous avez encore bu ou quoi?

-Pas cette fois, non. Bref, je ne vous tuerai pas. J'ai besoin de vous, bande de sales moutards. Voyez-vous, j'ai une tonne de linge pas repassé, et ça commence à encombrer mes armoires. En plus, j'ai plus rien à me mettre...

-Ca se voit, vous portez toujours le même costume.

-Nan, ça, c'est parce que tous mes habits se ressemblent.

-Vous voulez un conseil?

-Je t'écoute, mon petit Harry.

-(Arrêtez avec ces surnoms dégueus) Vous avez déjà essayé les tutus?

-Non, pourquoi? répondit très sérieusement Voldemort. Non, mais t'arrêtes, sale gosse?

-C'est quoi un tutu? demanda Ron.

-Une jupe en tulle pour faire de la danse classique, expliqua Hermione, placide.

-Ah, merci.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, on va zoner ici longtemps? Tenez votre promesse et allez-vous-en de cette école!

-Tu est impatient à l'idée de me servir, c'est bien. Tu n'es donc pas aussi têtu que tes parents.

-Disons que j'ai pas le choix...

C'est ainsi que Voldemort gagna trois nouveaux domestiques et gagna la guerre sans même savoir à quoi il avait échappé. C'est cool pour lui, parce qu'ainsi il a pu régner sur le monde de la magie et instaurer de nouvelles lois...

Ce que personne ne savait, par contre, c'est que ses trois soi-disant prisonniers vivaient assez confortablement dans un manoir avec un ravissant jardin de plusieurs hectares et réussirent à influencer Tonton Voldy pour qu'il renonce à zigouiller tous les nés moldus et leur permette d'étudier à Poudlard sans problème. Dans l'ombre, ils se battirent pour que les Mangemorts restent loin des affaires de l'école et laissent les cours se dérouler normalement, pour que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne soient pas pourchassés et tués, pour que les moldus continuent de vivre en paix dans l'ignorance de la magie.

Ah bah en fait, c'est comme s'ils avaient gagné la guerre, non?

Surtout quand ils commencèrent à installer la technologie moldue dans la demeure de leur ravisseur. Le plus drôle fut sans doute le jour où ils passèrent du Rammstein à fond la caisse par les haut-parleurs...ce qui fit sursauter plus d'un mangemort! (Imaginez aussi plusieurs sorties à Ikea en compagnie du Seigneur des ténèbres et de sa clique!)

Bref, au bout de quelques concerts de rock, d'une soirée karaoké et d'un jacuzzi en famille, TomTom n'était plus aussi méchant...

FIN.

_Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin! Sauf si une nouvelle connerie me vient et que je l'écris. J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que cet épisode de la vie trépidante de Tonton Voldy était moins drôle et élaboré que les autres...Bah, tant pis! J'aurai sans doute l'occasion d'en écrire d'autres, pas vrai!?_

_Prière de commenter, ça fait plaisir et ça remonte le moral._

_(et surtout ça me donne envie d'écrire, si vous voyez de quoi je parle...)_


End file.
